From the Future, Around the World and to the Past
by taking it easy
Summary: Four kids arrive in Jump City, and they are from the future, and the kids of the titans looking for their teammate. They go to their future parents, who are more than surprised. They find their friend, only to be sent, along with the present Titans, into the past, where they face trials of mind, will and power as they work return to their times. Awaiting Inspiration. Don't be mad.
1. Chapter 1

_Most of my stories start as daydreams anyway. That would be my inspiration._

_Here it goes._

_Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo._

Starfire sat on the couch, watching Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg play video games. Raven was watching them from behind the couch, she had given up on reading because of the noise. Beastboy was yelling, Cyborg was groaning, Robin was laughing, and Starfire was cheering.

Suddenly, the screen went dead, and then turned into the city alert screen.

"Aw… Now?" Cyborg complained as they looked to see the diagnosis.

"There's a quantum energy pulse in the middle of downtown!" Robin exclaimed, "Let's go!"

With just a little complaint from the others, Robin ran out the door. The team followed him to the garage. They climbed into the T-Car and zoomed off to downtown Jump City.

When they arrived, they saw a swirling vortex above the road.

"That can't be good." Raven said as the vortex glowed with energy.

After a minute or two of wondering what to do about it, four figures dropped out of the swirl, which then disappeared. The four stood up as the titans came up to them.

One was a girl. Her face carried an apprehensive look as her emerald eyes stared at the titans warily. Her mouth was slightly open, just enough to see her bottom canine teeth a little sharper than normal. Her hair, which came down to her chin, was down in a style similar to Raven's, except it was black. She was kind of short, and skinny, too, but she looked to be in good shape. She wore a tight, dark green tank top and dark blue jeans. Her shoes were black combat boots.

The other girl, with red hair, stood beside the first one, and was taller. Her eyes were a bright blue color, and one was partially covered by her hair, which was also let down and came down a little lower than her shoulders. She had a playful look on her face as she smiled at the team. She wore skin tight black pants and a red and purple shirt. On her feet were purple converse.

One of the boys had black eyes, and he was a lot taller than the others. He was African American and looked to be smart. His black hair was in a buzz cut, and he wore a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. He smiled at the team as he stood behind the girls, a look of pride on his face.

The second boy stood in by the first one, dressed in a sky blue shirt and denim shorts. His blonde hair hung down, slightly in his blue eyes as he stared at Raven. He smiled at her before turning his attention to the girls, who were being crushed in a hug from Starfire.

Starfire had seen the communicators on their belts, and recognized them as fellow titans.

"Fellow titans!" Starfire shouted, "It is wonderful to meet you! What are your names, friends? What is your favorite color? Where are you from? How did you arrive here?"

The first girl answered first, "I'm Sheik, green, I'm from Cloud City, and we got here via…" She looked to the first boy, "How did we get here?"

The boy thought for a second, "We came to find a friend, then that portal thing came along." He paused, "Oh, and I'm Otto, I like blue, and Cloud City."

The second girl piped up next, "My name's Lucy, my favorite color is purple, and I come from Cloud City."

"Wait a second, where is this Cloud City?" Robin asked, "I am not familiar with it."

The four paused, and then Otto answered, "It isn't well known."

"Yeah. It's not even on any maps." Sheik added.

"Anyway," Lucy chimed, "We need your help."

"With what?" Robin asked.

"Finding our friend." The blonde boy replied simply.

"And who are you?" Robin asked.

"My names Teether." He answered, making Raven's eyes widen.

"Teether? Like the baby?"

"Not since I grew up."

"But how are you grown up?" The half demon inquired.

Otto sighed, "Teether. We weren't supposed to let them know we're from the future!"

"You're from the future?" Robin asked.

Otto sighed again, "That's right, Uncle Robin."

"UNCLE?"

"Well, not really, but you're really close to dad, so I call you that."

"Who is you father?"

Otto sighed for a third time, "Cyborg." He replied, making said man wide-eyed. "Can we go find Blaze now?"

"Blaze? That's your friend? Does he have fire powers or something?" Beastboy asked.

"No, it's because of his blazing eyes," Sheik replied, "And his red hair."

"Red eyes?"

"Yeah," Otto confirmed, "Strange, right? It has something to do with him being Tamaranian, and his eyes are the color of his energy bolts."

"He hails from Tamaran? So I am his mother?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, maam, you and Robin are his parents." Teether answered.

"Most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed, gripping Robin in a bone-breaking bear hug. Robin just blushed.

"Anyway," Otto interjected, eager to rid the room of awkwardness, "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Robin said in a dazed voice.

Starfire dragged him out of the room, saying, "Come, friends, we must find my future son!"

_We know who Otto's father I, but what about his mother? Who are Sheik's parents? Who are Lucy's parents? Well, I want you to guess. Next chapter, I'll tell you. Byeeeeee. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiiii!_

_Mkay, so here we are with the next chapter, and I just want to say that I love the show, _Phineas and Ferb.

_And as for Lucy's parents, if you thought Robin and Starfire, then you thought wrong!_

_Oh. And I don't own the songs._

_CHAPTER TWO!_

_When there's trouble you know what to do! CALL CYBORG!_

_He can shoot-_

"Cyborg! We told to never do that again!"

"Sorry…"

_When there's trouble you know who to call… TEEN TITANS!_

_From their tower they can see it all… TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_With their super powers, they unite… TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked… TEEN TITANS!_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop until the job gets done_

_'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS!_

The group got into the T-Jet 2.0, which was larger than the first one. Cyborg had begun building it after they returned from Tokyo, and just recently finished testing out all the systems, so it was good to go.

Beastboy grinned before yelling, "Okay, who needs to go potty first?" Everyone looked at him, and he added, "Sorry couldn't resist."

Surprisingly, Teether raised his hand, "Well, since you asked," Then ran off into the tower again.

Mere minutes later, the group were flying over the water, arguing about where to look first. They then decided to check pick up the parents of the future titans.

Cyborg activated the autopilot and went to sit down with the others in the big area, "So, why don't you guys tell us who your parents are, then we can pick them up while we are looking."

"Well," Otto started, being the oldest, "You are my dad, and my mom's name is Bumblebee."

"My parents' names are," Sheik stated, "Beastboy and Raven,"

Cyborg started laughing, "I knew it!" He shouted, "I knew those two would end up together!" They looked over at the blushing pair.

"Well, what about you, Lucy," Robin asked, moving to the onboard communicator.

"My dad is Flash, or, Kid Flash, in this time I guess, and my mom's name Jinx." Lucy answered, causing Cyborg to laugh again.

"Those two, really? Never would have guessed," He choked out.

"Cyborg, be quiet." Robin ordered, starting up the communicator and calling the Titans East tower.

"¿Hola? Oh, hola señor Robin! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo has estado?" Mas answered after Menos picked up the transceiver.

Robin blinked, before answering, "Mas y Menos, is Bumblebee there?"

"Si! Bumblebee!" Mas yelled, before speeding off with his twin.

"Who is it? Oh, hi Robin. What do you need?" The Titans East leader asked.

"Right now? For you to come on board our ship." Robin replied as he pulled the T-Jet 2.0 beside the tower. One could here Speedy yelling when it messed up his hair, "Just you though," Birdboy added, "It's a family thing."

"What do you mean, 'family'?" Bumblebee asked, before spotting the visitors, "And who are they?"

"We'll explain once we are back in the air." Robin replied.

A few minutes later!

"So you are the son of me and Cyborg…" Otto nodded, "You're from ten years in the future," He nodded again, "And you shoot lightning from your hands…" He nodded once more, "Cool!"

A few more minutes later!

The ten titans stood in front of a house as Lucy knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" Jinx asked from the other side. She opened the door to find a total stranger staring at her, "Um, hi… Who are you?" She noticed the others, "Who is she?" She asked.

Lucy replied with a mischievous grin, awaiting the reaction with much eagerness, "Hi, Mommy!"

Jinx paused, "What did you just call me?"

"'Mommy,'" She replied, "Because you are my mother," She smiled.

Jinx screamed, "I'm your WHAT?" She looked at the titans, "I'm her WHAT?"

After the explanation, "So you are my kid from the future, and Kid Flash is your dad?" Jinx asked, stunned.

"You called?" Kid Flash replied, freaking Jinx out.

"Good, you're here," Robin said, "Now we just need to find Blaze."

"Hi, Daddy," Lucy said, hugging Kid Flash.

"Blaze? Daddy?" He pushed Lucy off of her, "Sorry, think you have the wrong boy," And then he tried to speed off, but Lucy easily overtook him.

"Daddy! You need to come help us find my teammate," The redhead said.

"I'm not your dad!"

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I'm from the future."

Kid Flash blinked and fell down.

"First stop! TOKYO, JAPAN!" Beastboy shouted with excitement. They got off of the jet and split up to ask around. Robin went to the mayor, or president or whatever it was. Starfire went to the arcade. Cyborg went to the restaurant he ate at last time. Beastboy went to the highschools. Kid Flash asked around the streets. Raven went to the convenient stores, all of which sold Twinkle Donkey Gum. Jinx went to the book stores. Bumblebee went to the electronic stores. And the kids went to police stations.

They arrived back at the T-Jet, but no one had found him. They made it over to India before having a system failure, and they crashed with the two wings broken clean off.

While they were think of how to fix it, Otto remembered something he had once seen Blaze watching on TV, "I have an idea!" He shouted as a metaphorical light bulb appeared over his head.

"Does this thing have a raft function?"

"Yeah."

"Activate it, everyone else, GET IN! Starfire, push us off the cliff!"

She did just that, and before you know it, they were bouncing through the skies as Otto and Teether started singing.

"Come on along with me  
So many sights to see  
But not a whole lot of time  
We're in a hurry  
We're bouncin' around the world

I think we all can agree  
That was the Baltic Sea  
I check my GPS I

I'm pretty sure that  
We're bouncin' around the world

We'll bounce across the Great Wall  
And past the Taj Mahal  
We'll go to Rome and see the Colosseum  
The Colosseum  
It's a real whirlwind tour  
So if you wanna be sure  
Don't you blink or you won't see 'em  
You won't see 'em

I wish that we could stay and have some fun  
But we gotta keep chasin' the sun

With a little compression  
And a little recoil  
And a big jet engine  
We're gonna be  
Bouncin' around the world  
And baby, that ain't all  
We got a big rubber ball  
Did I forget to mention  
That we're gonna be  
Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin'  
Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin'  
Bouncin' around the world"

"What was with that song?"

"Just something we picked up from a cartoon."

_Okay, honestly, who expected Lucy to be the daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx? Anyway, that's all for now. Oh, and if you're wondering why Lucy's name came fromy, I took the 'K' out of LUCKY._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are with the next installation of… Wait for it… WAIT FOR IIIIIIIIIITTTTT! MY STORY WHOSE TITLE IS TOO LONG FOR ME TO WANT TO WRITE OUT!_

_I've been watching Ranma ½ and Psych._

_CHAPTER THREE!_

After several hours of searching, they came up to London, England.

"Nowhere in Asia or Africa or Australia, then where is he?" Beast boy was about to ask, but Robin stopped him.

"What is that?" He was referring to the giant bird-like creature that seemed to have laser eyes, "TITANS GO!"

They scattered out and went over to the aerial assailant. Kid Flash and Lucy attacked its legs as Beastboy transformed into a hawk and flew up to its head. Starfire took Jinx and raven took Cyborg as the two shot sonic waves and blasts at the bird. Robin threw various discs on it and scorched it in some places, while freezing it in others. Sheik flew Otto, who sent a flurry of electric sparks at it; he managed to catch some of the feathers on fire before being swatted away.

The titans fared well against the creature before it flapped its wings and sent them flying in a gust of high speed winds. They looked on in bewilderment as the bird's beak was engulfed in red light. The light expanded before it exploded and a shout of "Blazing Wind" was heard.

A red headed boy that you probably know the name of jumped off of the beak before glowing red and shooting off to the bird's stomach. He fired several energy bolts at the beast's belly before backing up and blasting a barrage of blazing bolts of energy at the bird.

He landed back on the ground as his light brown cloak waved hood down in the wind. His hair flowed slightly as his fiery red eyes narrowed at the attacker. He clenched his teeth as an angry animal would, and his fists tightened. His shorts ended at his knees, below that, bandaged were wrapped around the boy's legs. His boots staying planted firmly on the ground as his chest heaved slightly from the immense amount of energy expelled. Finally he took a deep breath before he flew up in the air again.

As he shone with red light, he picked up the stunned bird and flew it upwards a few hundred meters before turning and flying it away from the partially demolished city known as London.

"Was that Blaze?" Sheik asked, still staring at the boy and the bird. She saw a flash of light, and then she saw the bird was gone, and the boy was flying back. He landed beside them, breathing heavily.

"Took you long enough to find me," He smiled. His smile fell however as he noticed Robin and the others, "Oh, um, hi, Mr. Robin."

"Hello, son," Robin smirked before Starfire nearly crushed Blaze in a hug. Blaze smirked and hugged back with more strength. He felt Starfire squirm a bit before letting go.

"So, you know then?" Blaze asked, and when his father nodded, he turned to Otto, "What happened to, 'Don't let anyone know we're from the future'?"

Otto smirked, "It went to be with, 'No matter what, we stick together'."

"I see." He turned to the jet, "That thing is how you got here?" He asked with an incredulous look.

"Yep, we got the idea from the cartoon you're always watching." Teether grinned.

"Well, then," Blaze replied, "Let's make it a beget boat and fill the fuel tank up with snail grease. I got a good feeling about this."

Robin looked at him weirdly as Cyborg stepped up, "No, we are putting wings on this thing again."

"Fine," Blaze replied.

A few hours later, they had finished fixing the jet and were flying through the air back to Jump City.

"Come on, Pop," Blaze yelled as he dodged another fist, "You trained me when I was little, if I have surpassed you as an adult, I far outclass you now."

Robin sent another ice disc at him, only for the ice to be melted by an energy bolt. Starfire spectated from a nearby bench.

Otto and Teether played video games with Cyborg and Beast boy, while Bumblebee watched, "We're not even used to these old controllers, and we're still whooping you." Otto said.

"Check," Sheik called as she moved her rook in line with her mom's king, "And mate," Raven's eyes widened. "Want to play again?" Sheik asked, smiling a smile that showed off her fangs.

Jinx watched in amusement as the yellow blur tried and failed to catch up to the purple one. They were playing tag.

Lucy practically sang as she skipped around the room at near light speed, "Can't catch me!"

Starfire finally stopped the match between Robin and Blaze, Robin was sweating and panting as bruises already started to show, and Blaze was grinning.

"Sorry, Pop, but I have trained with the best, and in the future, the best is better than ever." To demonstrate, he threw a kick upwards. He barely made contact with the overhead lights, but they still shattered.

"Whoa! Can you teach me to do that?" The boy wonder asked.

"Nope," Blaze answered, "Because I did that with Tamaranian energy. I'm no better than you, but I beat you because of my super strength and ability to fly. I was just messing with you."

Robin blinked, and every in the main room watched as he ran around the room, trying to kill Blaze.

"It was just a joke! Jeez," He yelled as he jumped up to the ceiling and floated there.

_And on that note, I bid you farewell…_


	4. Chapter 4

_You mad about the wait? Well, sorry, but I needed inspiration. So here we go!_

They team and company had arrived at the tower to see that there was no tower, in its wake was instead a giant portal to the past, which they were conveniently sucked into.

The jet twirled through the air before smashing to the ground, causing a leak in the fuel tank which ultimately caused the ship's fuel supply to drain completely. Cyborg checked his wrist to see that they were stuck in…

"1492?" Cyborg yelled.

"Oi! That's when the Vikings rode here on the ship _Columbus,_ right?" Blaze asked, gaining confused looks from his parents. "What? Not my fault I stayed with Uncle BB and Aunt Rae during all seventeen of your honeymoons." He added, causing the future married couple to blush as Beastboy and Cyborg laughed.

"I taught you that?" The green boy asked incredulously, "But even I know that it was the Pilgrims that sailed here, and they rode the _Juneflower_!" This caused Cyborg to laugh again as Raven facepalmed.

"You mean the _Aprilflower._" Blaze corrected.

"_Juneflower._" Beastboy replied in a confident tone.

"_Aprilflower." _

"_Juneflower._"

"_Aprilflower."_

"_Juneflower!_"

"_Aprilflower!"_

"Enough!" Raven finally yelled, "Columbus sailed here on the _Niña, Pinta _and_ Santa Maria. _The Pilgrims came in 1620 on the _MAYflower._ And this isn't EVEN IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"

"_Aprilflower._" Blaze whispered one last time before taking in the surroundings, "HOLY MONKEY TAILS! Look!" He exclaimed while pointing to a beautiful forest that lie below the cliff they were currently standing on. They looked on in awe as they watched animals gracefully go throughout their peaceful lives, just gallivanting through the forest. The forest itself extended far, the only time it stopped was right before the cliff they were standing on.

The trees went on for miles, and out of their sight. Far off, on the horizon, they saw the sun just starting to creep up into the sky. The rays of the heavenly body shone over the dew covered area, giving the scene a mystical feeling. They inched closer, to see it better, before a slight crumbling brought them out of the beauty induced semi-trance-like state. Teether fell down and was now hanging by one hand over the five hundred foot drop.

_How's that for a cliff hanger? Eh? Get it? It's a pun. Teether is hanging from a cliff, so cliffhanger, no? Meh, I tried._


End file.
